Clash of the Well you'll see
by AGreekMyth
Summary: Hows some math sound..here is the equation: 6 friends 1 enemy 3 Godlike authors .....well you will just have to find out wont you for Toys of the Gods fans


A/N: This is a completely random piece of oneshot that me and my Best friend (BrokenFantasy666) cooked up. Its also a way to introduce him to all my loyal Toys readers... sooo yeah! Also we included my first Reviewer just for kicks and because I know her...

This is what would happen if you threw my Fantasy and all the major Toys characters into a room together... bold is action.

**Dain, Clear, Alex, Zach, Drake, Adara, and the boy and white appear in a completely white room that seems to be endless**

Alex: WT FACKING F!!

Dan: Facking?

Alex:... No idea why...

Voice:My fault

Clear: Who the!! **looks around and sees nothing**

Adara: EHH!! **hides behind Dain**

Drake: **O.o**

Dain: Okay... What... the... hell... is going on!!

Deeper voice: Ha that was so in character!

Dain: What character?

Girl voice: hehehehe **sound of clapping**

Alex: wait.. theres a chick? WHOO!!

**sound of a slapping hand**

Alex: OW!! Clear WTF! I meant the creepy over voice!!...thingy

Clear: Wasn't me...

Dain:Hmm... it seems we are in a subdimensional space...

Deeper voice: ruled by... ME!!

Voice: US!!...dumbass...

Deeper voice: whos the strongest minded...

Voice: Sally...

Girl voice: Damn straight.

**group of friends look at each other with scared faces**

Boy in white: Ummm are there any shadows here?

Deeper voice: No... otherwise you would kill everyone...

Boy: Damn...

Voice: Here have this. **a giant sword made of diamonds appears in Boy's hand** have fun

Girl voice: Bad Tommy! You know Marcus will just kill them...

Voice: fine... **makes everyone unable to truly die **better?

Dain: Not to interrupt but... Who are you?

All voices: Your masters!

Alex:becomes chibi okay...

Zach: Dude! Show some backbone! Hey wait! I can talk now?!

Voice: SILANCE!!...i kill you

Drake: Make me!!

**Drake's mouth vanishes**

Alex: Holy shit!!

Boy: can I please have a shade tree or... something..

Girl voice: Nu!!

Voice: in fact...

**Boy is stripped of shadow walking powers**

Voice: HA!!

Deeper voice: Ohh even better **Light fixture appears and room gets brighter** HAHA!

Girl voice: OH!! **shapeless figure that resembles female with gun appears in light fixture** hehehe!! **Starts shooting everyone with paintballs**

Deeper voice: Damnit.. now we haveta appear... **A blond human appears, he is wearing glasses, a white shirt, blue jeans, and a katana strapped to his hip. He has hazel green eyes, a sprouting mustache and goatee. **Hehe Meet me! Myth!

Voice: SHUT UP!! I refuse to appear before the inferior swine!!

Myth: Fantasy... **evil glare**

Voice: NEEE-VAAAAAAAA!!

Dain: Ummmm...are you guys done yet?

Voice: NEEE-VAAAAAAAA!!

Dain: Riiight...I'm outta here **Dain turns to leave but as he walks he find he has gone nowhere **Fack! I forgot about that

Clear: Dain, your an idiot, Alex your a freak, Boy in white...your just creepy. Now that i have that established how about we all calm down and try to find a way out of here...

Zach: I'm surprised she didn't say anything about me... **Gets hit by a paint ball** OW! You BITCH!!

Girl in light fixture: HA! Clear's MY RPC! I choose what she dose!!

Everyone but Voice and Myth: RPC?

Myth: Kandy made Clear... that scitzo, but still beautiful young woman thats got a crush on Dain... Whom I made...

Clear: IMA GANA KILL YOU!! **Vines appear around Myth and reach for him but get pounded down by a laughing Myth somehow.**

Dain: O.o

**Clear flinches in pain at the death of her plants.**

Voice: Myyyyth!! **A boy appears wearing black Trip pants with bright-green stitching, a black sleeveless shirt, slightly muscled arms and figure with red hair that grew down to shoulders in the Emo Cut style. On his back was strapped a nasty looking sword with a carbon black blade with a hand guard made of dulled dragon teeth. **

Alex: AHHHHHHH!! OMG death has arrived!!

Dain: Pussy.

Myth: Wow fantasy... Alex was way out of character there... So don't make me bring Anothis in here...

Girl in light fixture: NO!! I don't like that arrogant bastard! **She jumps down and you can finally get a good look at her.**

**She wore a pair of painted acid wash jeans with holes riddled throughout them that were held together with safety pins. The white short-sleeved button-up uniform shirt she wore was safety pinned together; around her neck she wore a red plaid necktie. She wore black leather boots that gave her an extra six inches to her already five and a half feet. Black-rimmed glasses and her face were hidden beneath her bangs and short multi-toned hair. In her hand she held a Spyder VS1 paintball gun with the eyes sniper set equipped to it.**

Myth: Fine... So who wants to fight me?

Dain: I'm good for a fight... If I win Drake gets his mouth back.

Myth: Deal! Oh How about a tag team! You and Drake Vs. Fantasy and me!?

* * *

A/N: and thats it. Will Drake get his mouth back? Will sanity make a come back? Who the Hell is Anothis? all that and more will be revealed to you and more come next chapter in TOTG Randomness!!


End file.
